


Watch How You Play

by Thatmalu



Category: IT (1990), IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Big Dicks Need Lube Shooters, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bottom Eddie Kaspbrak, Bubble Bath, Come Eating, Come Sharing, Daddy Kink, Degradation, Dom Stanley Uris, Dom/sub, Domestic Bliss, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Flirting, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Frottage, Hair-pulling, Horny Streddie, Kink Negotiation, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Manhandling, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Pining, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Richie's just happy to be here, Safeword Use, Shameless Smut, Size Difference, Soft Streddie, Spit Kink, Spitroasting, Streddie, Sub Eddie Kaspbrak, Switch Richie Tozier, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Stanley Uris, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:53:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28601001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatmalu/pseuds/Thatmalu
Summary: Eddie and Stanley definitely didn’t hate each other. They had grown closer while they dated Richie and considered themselves to be best friends, too. But there was always an awkwardness between them whenever they were alone in their house without Richie. They had normal conversations, but avoided sexual connotations at all cost, because that just wasn’t something they did together, not without Richie.Until one night after Richie came home trashed, having just celebrated another stand-up comedians birthday at the comedy bar he hosted at. Since they had never talked about drunk sex prior to this moment — when they were all sober — it was off the table, safeword or not.“Can’t I just watch,” Richie pouted like a big puppy.“Watch what? ” Stan asked as he tried to take Richie’s shoes off for him.“Watch you two.”
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak/Stanley Uris, Richie Tozier/Stanley Uris
Comments: 26
Kudos: 161





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the Streddie-evolution.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Added note: someone I spoke to in DM’s had an issue with a certain pet name so as a possible tw/cw: the pet name Kitten is used in their dom/sub practice. I’m sorry if this skeeves anyone! <3

One autumn night years ago, both Stanley Uris and Edward Kaspbrak were dressing up for a date they did not expect to meet each other at. While Stan sprayed his mouth with listerine and Eddie attempted to tame his quiff, Richie Tozier waited anxiously at the park he had chosen to meet them at. It wasn’t often he had so much nervous energy and no one to talk it out with, so he spent about an hour making himself look like an insane person muttering to squirrels on a bench.

Stan arrived first — not surprising. Richie hadn’t told him it would be a _date,_ but Stan could sense the context of why Richie had asked to meet him. So of course he came in neat slacks and a solid white button-up, pressed neatly beneath an argyle sweater vest.

Eddie arrived next, all nervous jitters — also not surprising. Richie hadn’t told him it would be a _date,_ but Eddie could sense the context of why Richie had asked to meet him. So of course he came in his best jeans, black Gucci loafers, and the most adorable black bowtie to contrast the bright button-up he arrived in.

Both of them were understandably confused, so Richie held his breath and asked them both what _they_ thought was going to happen. After both admitting to being in love with Richie, he expressed to them that, well… he loved them both, too.

“So, what… does that mean?” Stan asked him slowly. “For the two of us?”

“I mean, I _have_ two hands,” Richie laughed awkwardly.

Neither of them seemed angry, to Richie’s relief. They made a deal that (at least in the beginning) they would only go out if they could _all_ go out together. Jealousy got the best of them both when they didn’t know what was going on with the other, so for a while dates would always include the three of them. Thankfully, Richie had the gift of the gab, and was such a great communicator about what he was feeling, what he wanted, neither of them had any real qualms about the relationship going forward. It didn’t surprise them that he hoped they’d end up together, too, but neither of them had really _thought_ about that before, both previously just too preoccupied by being in love with their shared best friend. 

He was _still_ their best friend, and much more than that now, and when they moved in together, things were surprisingly… _smooth._

Before they started having sex, Richie had joked about flipping a coin to see who went first; Eddie was appalled by the idea; Stan thought that it was a fair way to ‘work out the logistics.’

“Besides,” Stan had said. “It’s not the first time that matters the most, right?”

“But I want you both there,” Richie told him with sincerity. “If that’s ok?”

Neither of them realized that the three of them _could_ work it out together, fitting like puzzle pieces. Eddie laid down on the bed with Richie between his legs while Stan planted himself behind Richie. Because Richie was a big sap, he asked Stan to make sure he entered Richie at the same time he started fucking Eddie. It was awkward and clunky as most first times are, especially with a big silly goober like Richie sandwiched between the two of them. 

But it _worked_ and it continued to work and Eddie and Stan both found themselves losing more and more of their jealous pangs over time. Stanley didn’t mind sipping his coffee while watching Richie and Eddie from over his mug; especially if he were to decide he wanted to join in eventually.

“Hold on,” Richie said one Sunday morning, pausing his hips balls-deep into Eddie’s ass, where he was leaning over the armrest. “The lube fell on the floor— ”

“I don’t need lube,” Stan told Richie, pulling his dick out not too far from Richie’s face, grabbing a fistfull of Richie’s hair. “Keep fucking him and open your mouth.”

As much as Richie loved talking to Eddie like that, Richie couldn’t help but melt at Stan’s authority. Trying to balance dominating Eddie and submitting to Stan, especially _at the same time_ was quite daunting a task, but Eddie was usually too fuck-drunk to notice and Stan was too amused by Richie’s awkwardness to care.

Richie pressed down on Eddie’s back so he could lean forward over him, getting a good rhythm of his hips before he took Stan’s cock in his mouth, trying to keep the movements in sync. Stan rolled his head back, relishing in Richie moaning around his cock while Eddie cried into the armrest of the sofa as Richie fucked him.

Yeah, _this worked._

Now, Eddie and Stanley definitely didn’t hate each other. They had grown closer while they dated Richie and considered themselves to be best friends, too. But there was always an awkwardness between them whenever they were alone in their house without Richie. They had normal conversations, but avoided sexual connotations at all cost, because that just wasn’t something _they_ did together, not without Richie. 

Until one night after Richie came home trashed, having just celebrated another stand-up comedians birthday at the comedy bar he hosted at. Since they had never talked about drunk sex prior to this moment — when they were all sober — it was off the table, safeword or not. 

“Can’t I just watch,” Richie pouted like a big puppy.

“Watch _what?_ ” Stan asked as he tried to take Richie’s shoes off for him. 

“Watch you two.”

Stan froze and looked up at Richie incredulously, then over his shoulder back at Eddie, who still stood in the doorway. He looked just as apprehensive as Stan felt.

“You won’t even notice I’m here,” Richie slurred, slinking off of the bed and slumping down into an armchair next to their dresser. 

Stan continued to gap at him until he felt Eddie kneel down beside him on the floor, resting his head on Stan’s shoulder and placing a hand on Stan’s waist. “Hey, maybe it won’t be so bad. We can just fool around a bit.”

“Fool around?” Stan intoned.

“Yeah, you know, I can…” he leaned closer and whispered, “I can suck you off if you want. I don’t mind.”

“Of course you don’t mind,” Stan said sharply. “You’ll look for any excuse to get your mouth on a dick.”

The way Eddie whined quietly and his fingers curled into Stan’s shirt around his waist had Stan chuckling. He knew he had pressed Eddie’s buttons just the way he liked them. They weren’t hard to figure out after all his time listening to Richie talk to him.

While Richie sat there with his eyes glued on his boyfriends, Stan reached back and grabbed Eddie by the hair hard enough to elicit a whimper. He dragged Eddie up off the floor as he got up and laid his back down on the bed, pulling Eddie over until his head hovered over Stan’s mid-section. 

“I’ll let you get to work,” Stan told him. “Better put on a good show,” he added with a wink over at Richie. Both of them groaned; Richie, as he palmed at his pants to get his dick out, and Eddie as he fumbled with Stan’s zipper. 

Neither of them had so much as even kissed before, so Stan had no idea how to expect it to feel when Eddie put his mouth on Stan’s dick. A shiver ran up his spine seeing Eddie’s eyes widen as he grabbed the base of Stan’s cock. Stan and Richie had always joked privately about making Eddie decide which one of them had the bigger cock — they honest to god couldn’t decide for themselves — but now Stan kind of wanted to take that argument back off the shelf and tease Richie with it later. 

Stanley almost got caught up in the moment as he watched Eddie in awe, seeing his little pink tongue lick up the length of his dick and flick the head of it. Eddie’s eyebrows knit together before he took the head into his mouth and began sucking and licking the underside at Stan’s frenulum. Stan realized by the way Eddie was dipping his tongue around that he was trying to figure out what to do without Richie’s foreskin giving him something to play with. 

“Stop being so damn shy,” Stan breathed. Where his hand was still in Eddie’s hair, he tightened his grip and pushed Eddie’s head down and slid his cock between Eddie’s lips until Eddie gagged and sputtered. “There we go, Kitten. I knew you could do better than that.”

He could feel Eddie keen, his throat and mouth vibrating all around Stan’s dick. It was coated in drool and dripping down to his pubes and balls from Eddie’s mouth. Stan couldn’t stop himself from throwing his head back and looking back over at Richie fisting his own cock while he watched them.

“Fuck, baby, he knows what he’s doing,” Stan chuckled at him. “The fuck do I need you for if I can have this little Hoover sucking me off whenever I want? He’s so fucking hungry for it.”

Both of them whined and it made Stan’s chest swell thinking about how he was getting them _both_ off just by _talking._ With his eyes locked on Richie, Stan held Eddie’s head still and started fucking his hips up into Eddie’s mouth. Just as Richie always did when Stan got rough like this, Eddie also let his body go limp and opened his throat up to take more of Stan’s cock. But Eddie was quicker at hollowing his cheeks and adding that extra friction Stan needed to get himself right to the edge. When he saw Richie tense up and spill into his own hand, Stan felt that final push. He pulled Eddie off until he was just an inch from the tip of Stan’s cock and watched his cum shoot out until his pink lips and tongue lolled out over his chin. 

After they cleaned up, Richie took his usual spot snuggled between the two of them. And Eddie, as usual, avoided eye contact with Stan after they had done anything sexual. Except, it didn’t feel _right_ now that they had done something with each other and not just something with Richie in the middle. Once Richie began to snore, Stan crawled over his large mass and curled up to Eddie’s side.

Neither of them were much for talking when they didn’t have to. But it didn’t take much for Stan to realize Eddie felt embarrassed. Stan took Eddie’s chin in his hand and made him look right up at him. 

“I don’t want to make you upset,” Eddie whispered.

“Why would you do that?”

“Because I — I don’t want to ruin how things are with Richie. I’m happy with him. You’re happy with him.”

“Ok, and? We were just fooling around, Eddie. It was just a blowjob.”

It felt wrong as it was leaving his mouth, and it felt worse as he saw the disappointment in Eddie’s eyes. Eddie pursed his lips and nodded, looking away from Stan. 

“I know.”

Not long after this, Richie had to go away on a short trip to Boston. It would only be for four days, but Stan and Eddie voiced their nervousness over spending time alone with each other ever since the blowjob. To make it worse, when they told Richie about it separately, he looked quite disappointed. 

“I’m sorry you both don’t love each other like that,” he confessed to Stan quietly. “You shouldn’t have done that if it made you uncomfortable.”

“No, that’s not — that’s not why I’m upset,” Stan began to explain. “I’m worried because I think I… might… love Eddie. _Like that._ Like I feel about _you.”_

Richie’s face broke out in a wide smile, reaching up to cup Stan’s face. “Baby, why does that make you _upset?_ This is fucking _ideal.”_

“Is it? Is it ideal if Eddie doesn’t feel the same way?”

“Do you want me to talk to him?”

“No, no… I’ll talk to him eventually, I just don’t want to make him feel uncomfortable and jeopardize what we _all_ have.”

“Don’t wait forever, Stanny,” Richie said gently, kissing him on the temple. “This works because we _communicate.”_

“Easy for you to say, Trashmouth. All you do is talk.”

Except communicating is what Stanley now desperately wished he had been doing. After Richie had gone on his tour, Stanley took Eddie with him as a plus one to a work party with disastrous consequences. Stanley wasn’t much for drinking, but it was clear that Eddie took too many shots after he snuck up behind Stan in the bathroom and grabbed his cock at the sink.

“Hey!” Stan exclaimed, quickly turning around to face the smaller man. “What the hell —?”

“I miss your cock,” Eddie slurred, leaning into Stan’s chest as his hand grazed the front of Stan’s pants. “I wanna feel you fuck my throat again.”

“Goddamnit,” Stanley muttered, peeling Eddie’s hand off of him. “I swear to god, we are all having a _talk_ when Richie gets back about the way you both behave when you drink.”

“Stannyyyyy.”

“Don’t call me that,” Stanley said firmly. “I’m not touching you when you’re drunk, Eddie.”

Eddie made it so _hard_ for Stan not to just drag him out of the party by the hair and carry his ass home. He knew the night would only end with Tylenol and a glass of water, but each time Eddie tried to reach for Stan’s cock, he got an embarrassing erection he quickly needed to fix. 

“You know what the irony is?” Stan huffed as he dropped Eddie onto the mattress. “How badly I need to punish you for acting like this when you’re drunk, but I _can’t,_ because you’re _fucking drunk.”_

Eddie whined and stripped his clothes off as Stanley got him Tylenol from the nightstand. “I’m sorry,” he pouted.

“Doesn’t work on me,” Stan told him. “Stick that bottom lip back in.”

“Fine,” Eddie grumbled.

While Eddie took his pain killers and gulped the water Stan got for him, Stanley quickly dressed down to his boxers, grabbing a pair for Eddie out of his drawer to sleep in. He politely looked away and tucked himself into the sheets as he waited for Eddie to finish changing. To his surprise, Eddie still curled up right at his side under the covers.

“I am sorry, Stan,” he mumbled, draping his arm around Stan’s waist. “I didn’t mean for it to be like this. I just…”

“Just what, Eddie?”

Eddie lifted his head up again briefly to stare at Stan with half-lidded eyes. “I didn’t want it to be just a blowjob.”

Stanley blinked back at him, his hand almost involuntarily lifting up to stroke Eddie’s face. “Neither do I.”

“Really?”

Instead of answering, Stanley leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on Eddie’s lips. It was a bad idea to do anything further, but the move was simple and tender, Eddie smiling into it.

“We’ll talk about it in the morning, ok?”

Eddie smiled brightly and tucked himself back into Stanley’s chest, sighing with content. He would definitely need his rest for the morning.

When Stanley’s alarm went off, he quickly silenced it before it disturbed Eddie. He gently rolled Eddie off of him and texted Richie. Thankfully, he got a response right away. Stanley warned Richie that he was going to FaceTime him shortly and to stay on the line. Once Richie confirmed, Stan went to work.

Eddie did not stir as Stan rolled him carefully into his stomach, his small body light and lithe in Stanley’s grasp. The simple motion stirred hunger in Stan, anticipating how easy Eddie was going to be to manhandle and fuck. He loved Richie to death, but domming a six-four goofball came with its setbacks. Even if Richie was compliant and did whatever Stanley told him to, there was still so _much_ of him to work with. With Eddie, though… well, Stan could see how much of a brat Eddie could be for Richie, but Richie was too _soft_ on Eddie, letting him get away with too much. Soon, Eddie was going to realize that shit would not fly with Stan and that Stan would not hesitate to punish him.

That thought alone woke Stan up easier than any amount of caffeine would ever suffice.

After Stan pulled Eddie’s arms above his head and tied them to the headboard with a cincture rope, he pulled out his phone and FaceTimed Richie. As it was ringing, Stan made sure to turn on the screen-record for some reflection later and set his phone down gently on the nightstand, facing away from him and Eddie.

Stan didn’t want to be distracted but at least Richie would get to watch. 

Stan ran his index finger down Eddie’s bare spine, watching the smaller man’s body jerk and twitch just ever so slightly at the sensation. His fingers lingered just at the hem of Eddie’s boxers for a moment. Then he lifted his hand and brought his palm down _hard_ on Eddie’s right ass cheek. Eddie’s body tried to jump up, but with his wrists bound together in front up him to the bed and Stan sitting on the back of his legs, there was just nowhere for him to go.

“What the hell,” Eddie grumbled. He let out a yip when Stan grabbed his ass roughly, palming his cheeks with both hands and squeezing. “Stan, get off — ”

Stan smacked Eddie’s ass again, harder — _smack!_ — making Eddie yelp. “You’re in no position to tell me what to do, Kitten.”

“Oh, fuck…” Eddie groaned with realization as his wrists pulled at his bondage — his voice an amusing mixture of turned on and _it’s too early for this shit._ “Stan, please — ”

_Smack!_

“Who the fuck do you think you’re talking to?”

Eddie whimpered and wiggled his hips as if he was trying to soothe his stinging skin with the movement. Stan allowed Eddie a couple seconds to catch up, since he knew Eddie wasn’t used to calling him —

“Daddy,” Eddie whined. “Fine, _Daddy,_ but for fucks sake —”

Instead of a smack, Stan fisted Eddie’s hair, pulling his head back to arch his neck, leaning in to whisper, “I’m not gonna take it easy on you like Richie does, sweetheart. If you don’t stop talking back I’m gonna make you lick my cum off the floor like a fucking dog.”

Simultaneously, Stan felt Eddie shudder under him as Eddie’s hips bucks back, moaning from the back of his throat.

“Sta— _Daddy_ — please, I just — ”

Eddie hissed as Stan pulled his hair harder, reaching his other hand around to grab Eddie around the throat. “You don’t get to bat those pretty little eyes and _please_ me, sweetheart. I don’t give in easy. But _you_ will, considering how much of a fucking whore you were acting last night.”

Eddie’s throat undulated against Stan’s palm but the grip was too tight and Eddie just made a gasping noise when he opened his mouth. Stan smirked and released his grip just ever so slightly and looked up at his camera briefly. He had never played with Eddie before on his own. He had seen Richie do it plenty of times, but he just had to make sure…

“I was planning on fucking you senseless,” Stan whispered softly. “Tell me where you’re at, Eddie.”

Stan grinned as Eddie nodded as enthusiastically as he could in his position. “Green, green — please, fuck me I want your cock so bad.”

“I know you do. Good boy.” Stan planted a soft kiss at the high point of Eddie’s cheekbone before shoving his face back into the pillow. He was very glad they decided on a collective safeword for all three of them, allowing Stan the confidence to keep going with him.

Besides his whimpering and pleading, Eddie became relatively quiet, thrust into complete submission at Stan’s mercy. He let out a cry when Stan got off the bed to fetch his lube shooter from the nightstand, hoping to god Richie was enjoying the show from wherever he was watching.

Richie had a habit of taking off Eddie’s clothes slowly and trailing kisses down Eddie’s skin. But Stan had purposefully made sure Eddie had slept in his _cheap_ boxers and did not hesitate to tear them down the middle and let the harsh ripping sound settle for a moment for Eddie to take it in before tossing it off to the side. 

Stan relished in watching Eddie’s blush creep all the way down to the curve of his ass, the side of which was nearly beet red with Stan's handprint. As Stan began to finger some lube around the rim of Eddie’s hole, he slapped Eddie’s left cheek, smirking as it jiggled and jerked back into Stan’s fingers. There was a weird satisfaction to the symmetry of his handprints on Eddie’s skin. 

“Listen up, Kitten,” Stanley purred, scissoring his fingers as he fucked them in and out of Eddie’s ass. He pressed his other hand flat on Eddie’s back to hold Eddie still and keep him firm against the bed. “You’re gonna keep your fucking mouth shut. I don’t wanna hear another word from you unless you’re gonna come — and if you come without telling me first, you’re gonna be in big fucking trouble.” Stan pulled his fingers out and watched Eddie’s gaping hole try and clench around the empty space they left, grinning wider as Eddie whimpered. While he filled Eddie up with lube from their shooter — knowing full well his and Richie’s cocks were too big to take with just finger prep — he leaned forward so Eddie could feel Stan’s hot breath against his ear. “If you come without my permission, you don’t get to come again for a month. We’ll both spend every day fucking your throat and using your mouth like a fleshlight, do you understand? _Nod,”_ Stan ordered, slapping the side of Eddie’s face turned up on the pillow. 

When Eddie gave a nod against the pillow as best as he could, Stan sent over a grin at the phone watching them on the bed.

The noises Eddie made as Stan entered him were _whorish,_ sending a pleasant tingle in Stanley’s skin. He started off slow, just the tip breeching Eddie’s hole, but Eddie was already whimpering. Stanley could tell Eddie was trying his best not to _say_ anything, his hands fisted up where they pulled on their bondages.

“You’re taking my cock so well, sweet boy,” Stan praised, in awe at the sight of his large cock disappearing in Eddie’s small body. “I can’t believe you can take it all. I bet — Jesus, I bet you’re so full you’re bursting, huh, Kitten?” 

To make a point, Stan reached a hand under Eddie’s body and sure enough could feel his own cock against Eddie’s stomach from where his hand was flat against it. Richie was too big, had too much _girth_ of his body to get a bulge like this, and feeling it made Stanley groan. It spurred him on to finally pick up his pace, fucking Eddie roughly as the bed squeaked beneath their weight. Eddie’s moans broke out into cries and Stan’s cock got impossibly harder where it was buried between Eddie’s cheeks.

“Daddy!” Eddie cried. “Daddy, I’m gonna come! I’m gonna —”

Stan broke him off with a gasp as he paused all the movement of his hips and pressed his hand down into Eddie’s back to hold him still. Eddie sobbed as Stan cut off his orgasm, and Stanley only grinned as Eddie’s eyes welled up.

“Not very fun, is it sweetheart? That’s what you kept doing to me all night; teasing me when you know I couldn’t come.”

“I’m sorry, Daddy!” Eddie pleaded, wringing his hands where they were tied. “Please let me come, please —”

_Smack!_

“What the fuck did I tell you about talking?”

With another whimper, Eddie shut his mouth, turning his face into the pillow shamefully. Once Stanley was sure that he could keep going without Eddie coming right now, he reached forward and grabbed the back of Eddie’s neck for leverage. He gripped tightly and pushed down to hold Eddie still so he could simply lay there and take Stanley’s cock fucking him into the mattress.

But Stanley wanted to see Eddie’s face now, so he took a moment to pause and undo the rope from the headboard. While Eddie kept whimpering, Stanley pulled Eddie’s hands back and tightened them at the small of his back. Once he finished, he yanked Eddie up by the head until Eddie was up and kneeling with his dripping backside sat on his calves.

“I wanna watch you bounce on my cock,” Stan told him, biting down on Eddie’s neck and giving his ass a squeeze. “Better put those runner thighs to work.”

Pulling Eddie on top of him was so effortless, his slight body moving fluidly with Stan’s physical demands. As Stanley rolled himself over, resting his back against the headrest, Eddie nearly toppled over trying to balance where Stan had him straddling his hips. 

“Chop chop, Kitten,” Stan demanded, slapping Eddie’s thigh. “You said you wanted my cock; fucking work for it.”

Eddie mewled as he tried to shift his hips back and balance himself over Stanley’s dick; a shiver ran through him as the tip entered him again. Stanley hissed as he felt the tight heat squeeze his cock again, bucking up to slide it in deeper and making Eddie squeal. It spurred Eddie on to finally start rocking his hips, slowly sitting himself down onto Stanley’s hips until Stan bottomed out. 

On instinct, Stanley reached forward and laid his hand flush on Eddie’s stomach, eager to feel himself fucking into Eddie again. He almost got lost as he watched Eddie, completely enamored by the intense concentration in Eddie’s face as he tried not to fall over, arms still pathetically struggling against the binds pinning his hands behind him, thigh muscles rippled with tension while Eddie used his strength to fuck himself. But he was moving so unbearably slow, Stanley reached around and grabbed Eddie’s ass tightly and slapped Eddie in the face with his other hand.

“Gotta move faster than that, buttercup. Make Daddy happy.”

Knowing he couldn’t speak still, Eddie whined and tried to pick up his pace. Stanley slapped him again, leaving a red mark on Eddie’s cheek as his fringe flopped to the other side of his face.

“I said fucking _faster,”_ Stanley growled. “Didn’t mommy ever teach you to listen?”

Eddie stopped moving completely and Stan was about to give him another slap for his noncompliance. Just as he lifted his hand, Eddie let out a faint, “Yellow.”

Stan froze. He was always _prepared_ for this, but he had to take a moment to let it sink in. Richie didn’t have any hard stops, at least not any that they had found yet. So Stan genuinely hadn’t had to respond to a safeword before.

“Don’t… don’t bring her up,” Eddie panted. His eyes were swimming, but Stanley wasn’t sure if it was from his slap or a genuine emotional interruption.

“Hey, sweetheart, I’m sorry,” Stanley whispered sincerely, sitting up straight to pull Eddie into his chest. He tentatively reached back for Eddie’s hands to untie them. “Do you need me to…?”

“No! No, I’m fine, just… you can’t bring her up.”

“I won’t, I promise,” Stanley said, giving him another squeeze. He pulled Eddie back to look at him properly, running a hand through Eddie’s hair. “You need water or anything?”

“No, I — I’m ok. Keep going.”

“You’re sure?”

“Positive.” Eddie actually smiled, as tired and beat as he looked already. “Green; hit me again.”

Stanley grinned and gave Eddie a final peck on the nose before full on slapping him in the face again. Eddie grunted this time and Stanley grabbed the back of his hair to force his face back to him. Stan placed a hand on Eddie’s waist and another securely wrapped around Eddie’s neck and held Eddie up above his hips just a few inches. 

Eddie squirmed slightly, his face already turning red as he was forced to just be held in place before Stanley began fucking his hips up into him roughly. Their skin slapped together and echoed in the bedroom as the mattress groaned furiously under the weight of them. Stan was thrusting up in such quick movements, Eddie’s whines all blended into long wails vibrating out of him the best they could with Stan’s hand gripping his throat.

“God you take my cock so fucking good,” Stan praised. “I always knew you’d be a little slut for me. I’m gonna fuck you like this all the time now, just like you want.”

“Daddy,” Eddie cried weakly, almost inaudibly. “I’m — I’m — I’m coming, I’m gonna —”

With nearly all of his willpower, Stanley held Eddie tight and stopped fucking him. His own dick pulsated in protest at the sudden stop of friction where it was buried in Eddie’s ass, but Stan kept them both still until he was sure Eddie had calmed down from the high of approaching orgasm. 

As he sat there with Eddie’s heaving body in his lap, Stanley was calculating how he wanted to fuck Eddie next. He thought about what positions Richie wanted to watch from where he was, what would excite him the most. Stanley was debating whether or not to _ask_ Richie straight up, when the bedroom door burst open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not me edging you with the fic—


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note any additional tags I’ve added<3
> 
> Also, I’m gonna add a note to chapter 1, but someone I spoke to in DM’s had an issue with a certain pet name so as a possible tw/cw: the pet name Kitten is used in their dom/sub practice. I’m sorry if this skeeves anyone! <3 one of the reasons I had Eddie use a medium danger word (not the full stop one) was to show how safe he is and the full consent of the situation, since he and Stan hadn’t negotiated prior to this. I know it’s fanfic but for the sake of some readers, everyone is having a fictional good time here.

“Do you have any idea what it’s like to take an Uber from the airport with a massive hard-on for  _ this _ shit on my phone screen?”

Eddie and Stanley both stared at Richie as he roughly pulled out the wireless headphones from his ears, tossing them with his phone onto their dresser. They sat still, confused and excited (and a little bit amused) as Richie peeled his shirt over his head, kicking his shoes away.

“You’re home… early,” Stan deadpanned.

“Yeah, sorry to ruin the surprise and show up with a boner instead of flowers. Am I allowed to join?”

Before Stanley could speak, Eddie nodded fervently, prompting Richie to growl and jump into the mattress behind him. Stanley watched Richie yank Eddie’s head back by the hair, making him yelp and exposing his neck to Stanley. Richie started biting down into the skin and raking his other hand up Eddie’s chest.

“I was just about to ask you how you wanted me to fuck him next,” Stanley murmured, watching them both in awe; his hands were tight on Eddie’s thighs. “Any suggestions?”

“Not gonna give me a turn?” Richie teased, licking a strip up the side of Eddie’s neck.

Stanley grabbed Eddie by the neck to pull up closer, away from Richie. “You’ve had plenty of turns. Right now  _ he’s mine.” _

Eddie choked out a weak cry and Stanley could feel his dick twitch between them. Eddie’s hips rocked, aching for the feeling of Stan fucking him again. He was like a piece of meat between hungry vultures who wanted to take their turns digging in. 

“Or…” Stanley began. “Why don’t you be a good boy and use your cock to make sure he keeps his mouth quiet for me.”

A wide grin spread on Richie’s face. “Anything for you, Daddy.” He stuck his hands through the crooks under Eddie’s arms and yanked Eddie off of Stan. Eddie whimpered in protest as his ass clenched around nothing while Richie dragged him to the end of the bed until his head hung back over it. “Open up for me, baby,” Richie demanded Eddie, tapping his cheek. 

Without any hesitation, Eddie let Richie slide into his mouth; Stanley’s chest purred listening to Eddie sputter and choke on Richie’s cock, his body on full display in front of him. He crawled over to the space between Eddie’s legs, opening them easily with his hands gripping Eddie’s thighs. As Richie cursed and moaned and fucked Eddie’s mouth, Stanley let Eddie’s legs drop on his shoulders in a V so he could run his hands down them smoothly.

“I can tell you when he’s coming,” Richie breathed, cradling the back of Eddie’s neck with one hand and teasing one of Eddie’s nipples with another. “Trust me.”

Stanley took a moment to take in Eddie's gaping hole, his hard cock resting on his stomach, the subtle bulge of Richie’s dick being rammed in and out of his throat. Everything looked and sounded  _ wet, _ from the lube dripping down the sides of his cheeks, the precum leaking from the head of his dick, to the slobber spilling down the sides of his face where Richie was fucking. Eddie was becoming a drooling, wrecked mess right in front of Stanley and he couldn’t be more pleased. 

Stanley leaned forward, letting his and Eddie’s cocks brush together, enjoying the friction between them while he watched Eddie’s face get fucked. He reached down and took them both in his hand, stroking them together. Eddie’s hips bucked up into Stanley’s touch, trying to quicken Stan’s pace. But Stan brought his other hand down hard on the side of Eddie’s ass. 

“Easy, sweetheart. Daddy’s in charge; be patient.”

To his surprise, Eddie groaned in response, and squirmed his hips around trying to stop himself from moving too much.

Eager to fill Eddie up, Stan thrust his cock back into Eddie’s ass, watching in delight as Eddie trembled and let out a guttural moan around Richie’s dick. While they spitroast him, they fell into a rhythm, in and out and in and out together, until Stanley started to pick up more speed and smack his hips into Eddie’s ass vigorously. With hungry eyes, Stan watched Eddie’s body seem to move fluidly, rocking back and forth to take them both in eagerly. Richie leaned forward and actually took Eddie’s cock in his mouth; his ass fluttered and clenched around Stanley’s dick at the sensation of Richie sucking him off. Richie winked up at Stanley as he swirled his tongue around the head of Eddie’s dick.

His vision of Eddie’s body obscured, Stanley was close to pulling Richie off. However, Richie quickly pulled back off. He reached down and wrapped a hand around Eddie’s throat with his cock still jammed in there. “Shh, baby, he’s gonna come.”

Stanley took the cue and grabbed both sides of Eddie’s waist firmly to steady himself. He could feel exactly what Richie sensed, all of Eddie’s muscles spasming and fluttering under the pads of his fingers. Eddie sobbed onto Richie’s dick, his spit dripping down his cheeks where his head hung upside down over the end of the mattress. 

“Make him watch me for a minute,” Stanley ordered. Richie immediately obliged, pulling his cock out with a  _ pop! _ and leaving Eddie gasping for air. Richie tapped Eddie’s face with his wet cock a few times until he opened his eyes so Richie could push his head forward to stare down at Stanley. Seeing Eddie’s ruddy, glistening face, Stanley dug his fingers back into Eddie’s hips and began fucking him again. 

Tears were streaming down into the mess on Eddie’s face as Richie knelt down to whisper right in Eddie’s ear, “You like watching him fuck you like this, baby? You like being used up by both of us, huh? Being our cute little sex doll?”

Eddie keened and sobbed and nodded the best he could with Richie’s grip strong on his jaw. Richie stroked Eddie’s cheek tenderly, completely contrasting the rough movements of Stan’s cock fucking Eddie’s ass.

“Why aren’t you answering me, baby?”

Stanley slapped the inside of Eddie’s thigh as hard as he could muster. “Don’t you dare fucking talk.”

“Aw, you’re gonna listen to him?” Richie pouted as Eddie just sobbed. “What if I told you to fucking answer me, huh?”

“Not until I say so,” Stanley demanded, his chest swelling as Eddie continued to cry under their taunts. “You listen to Daddy, now.”

Eddie tried to nod again and began wailing as Richie bit down onto his neck, bruising his skin. He marked up and down, leaving small bruises that would surely match the ones Stanley was making on Eddie’s hips and thighs. Stanley reached forward and yanked Richie off of Eddie’s neck by the hair before pulling his cock out of Eddie once again.

Stan wordlessly dragged Eddie’s limp and light body until they were back at the headboard and flipped him over. Stan sat back once again and pulled Eddie back into his midsection by the hips, angling his cock up so it would slide right into Eddie’s ass. He gestured for Richie to come over, watching him crawl back to them with his cock still glistening with Eddie’s spit. Stanley reached forward to grab a fistfull of Eddie’s hair to force him back on his cock again until he bottomed out. Eddie let out another cry, but it was quickly muffled as Richie shoved his own cock back into Eddie’s face.

“You’re doing so fucking good, sweetheart,” Stanley praised, slapping Eddie hard on the ass -- once, twice, then a third time to the rhythm of their fucking. Eddie was practically moving on his own, rocking on his knees back and forth to get full on each cock, Stanley’s hand firmly on the knot holding Eddie’s wrists together. “Next time you come, I’m gonna let you. And since you’ve been such a good boy, I’m gonna let you come in Richie’s mouth.”

Eddie responded in a gurgling, drooling mess on Richie’s cock, his spit dripping down his chin onto the bed sheets and Richie’s balls. Stanley snapped his fingers up at Richie, ordering him to stop so he could lift Eddie up, pulling him back so his back was flush against Stanley’s chest. He angled Eddie just so, his hands under Eddie’s thighs to hold him up while the rest of Eddie’s weight rested on Stan’s shoulder, giving him a full view of Eddie’s cock, body, and face.

“You heard me,” Stan said to Richie. “Let him come in your mouth; put that Trashmouth to work.”

Eddie threw his head back against the headboard once Richie’s mouth was on his dick, working up and down as he knelt down before them both. Stanley hooked his arms up beneath the crooks of Eddie’s knees, holding his legs up and began fucking him again. He watched with amusement as Richie tried to keep a rhythm despite Eddie’s body jerking up vigorously with the movement of Stan thrusting his cock up into Eddie’s small body. 

“Tell Richie how deep I am, love,” Stan purred in Eddie’s ear. “Do I feel bigger? Tell us sweetheart; which one of us is bigger, huh? Which cock fills you up more?”

Richie moaned around Eddie’s cock, reaching down to keep stroking his own between his legs. Eddie’s noises were senseless and erratic as he cried and moaned; Stanley could feel Eddie’s hands writhing where they were pressed into his abdomen. 

“Oh god oh fuck oh fuck I’m gonna come Daddy I’m gonna come,” Eddie babbled, rolling his eyes back. A high-pitched whine finally erupted from his throat, all of his muscles tensing around Stanley’s cock. It seemed to roll through him in tidal waves from all the energy built up with each edge. 

“Don’t fucking swallow,” Stanley demanded, looking down at Richie. “Give it back to him.”

Richie looked as if he was trying to hold back a grin, his lips pursed tight together as he lifted himself off of Eddie’s spent dick. Stanley grabbed Eddie’s throat and held his face up as Richie leaned over Eddie’s face. Richie sucked in his teeth with a wet  _ schlip _ and let all of Eddie’s cum dribble down his lips onto Eddie’s face like a slow faucet. Eddie whimpered and shut his eyes as it ran down the tip of his nose and cheeks and lips, covering him in it. Richie gripped Eddie’s jaw, hocking from the back of his throat and splattering the rest of Eddie’s face with cum and spit.

_ Fucking beautiful. _

“Keep fucking his face,” Stanley breathed. “I want us to come in him together.”

Eddie immediately dropped his jaw open, his tongue lolled over his cum-covered lip. But Richie knelt back down, stroking his finger up the center of Eddie’s chest.

“Eddie and I have played with dildos before, baby; I think if he wants to, he could take both of us.”

“Oh my god please,” Eddie groaned, making Richie chuckle. “Please I want you both so bad—”

Stan slapped his hand over Eddie’s mouth. “I didn’t say you could talk yet,” he muttered into Eddie’s ear, quietly happy Eddie had voiced his enthusiasm. When he peeled his hand off, it was sticky with fluid; he snapped his fingers up at Richie. “Clean him up.”

While Stan got up to get more lube, Richie carefully lifted Eddie up into his lap, kissing Eddie fervently into his own spit and Eddie’s cum. When Stanley crawled back on the bed, he thrusted the lube into Richie’s hands so he could undo the binds on Eddie’s wrists finally. Richie was taking his time while Stanley watched them, nipping at each other, Richie smearing the mess left on Eddie’s cheeks with the pads of his thumbs. 

Stanley thought Eddie was too lost in Richie to notice the freedom granted back to his arms, but the second he tossed the straps away, Eddie turned around and wrapped his arms around Stan’s neck. His kiss was sloppy and wet, but Stanley reciprocated vigorously, now desperate for Eddie to touch him back. Eddie tasted of Richie’s cigarettes and menthol and a slight tang that Stan suspected came from the remnants of his cum. He moaned into Stanley’s mouth as the weight shifted behind him; Richie started fingering into his ass while stroking Stan’s dick with his other slick hand. 

His eagerness to have every part of Eddie become  _ his, _ Stanley pulled Eddie up straight, making Richie hold an arm around Eddie’s chest so Stanley could lean down and finally get a taste of Eddie’s cock. He squealed above him, wiggling around in his and Richie’s grasp, but Stanley couldn’t stop himself from lapping up and down the sweet, tangy flavor of his skin and sweat and lingering cum. But there were greater tasks at hand, and Stanley knew he could play with Eddie’s cock another casual day. He let Eddie sink back down into his lap, kissing Eddie’s taste into his own mouth.

“My cock is gonna feel so much better than your toys,” Stan growled against Eddie’s lips. He was moaning back into Stanley’s face, his wet dick hardening again as Richie worked into him from behind.

“I can’t wait for you to feel us both together like this, baby,” Richie whispered in Eddie’s ear. “You’re so good for us. Just tell us if it hurts, ok?”

“He’s a big boy,” Stanley scolded playfully. “He’ll speak up.”

Stanley eased his cock back in along with Richie’s fingers, moving in and out slowly as he watched Eddie’s face carefully. Richie kissed across Eddie’s shoulder blades and finally pulled his fingers out. 

“How do you want us?” Richie asked.

Not sure  _ who _ he was asking, Stanley took the initiative and pulled Eddie tightly against him, their chests pressed together. Richie knelt back down and lined himself up. A funny fluttering sensation spread through Stanley’s chest as he felt Richie’s cock line up against his own with Eddie between them; it wasn’t unlike the first time the three of them shared the bed. Once Richie breached Eddie’s hole and carefully slid in, Eddie’s face blushed red, opening his mouth wide in silent pleasure.

Careful to ensure neither of them slipped out, Stanley and Richie rolled over so they laid on their sides. Richie spooned Eddie from behind and Stanley lifted Eddie’s leg up to hook around his hip, keeping them all as tight together as possible. Eddie snaked his arm up to tuck it between Stanley’s neck and the pillow, his other reaching behind him to run his fingers through Richie’s hair.

At a loss for words, Stanley kissed Eddie again, not minding how clumsy Eddie’s tongue was against his own. He broke their kiss and gently took Eddie’s chin and turned him to face Richie, watching with adoration as they crashed their lips together. Stanley ran his hand down Eddie’s side, Richie’s stroking up and own Eddie’s arm. Once they broke their kiss, Richie pulled Stanley’s face in and kissed him over Eddie’s shoulder hungrily. 

As happy as they had been before with their arrangement, nothing beat this. The high from his domspace had settled down, but Stanley still felt the familiar pull of orgasm hitting him as he stared between the pairs of big brown and bright blue eyes looking right back at him. Even in the silence, they screamed  _ love. _

“I’m gonna come again,” Eddie cried quietly; his face was still glistening and red and  _ tired,  _ but absolutely blissed out. His voice spurred Richie and Stan to fuck into him together just a little faster, trying to reach their peak together inside of him.

The dominos began to fall first with Richie; his brow was knit together and he let out a moan in Eddie’s ear as he squeezed Eddie’s hip tightly. Just as Stanley felt Richie spill against his cock deep inside of Eddie, Eddie’s body shuddered again and more cum shot out between his and Stanley’s chests. That moment finally rolled into Stanley, eyes darting between them. As the electric feeling finally climaxed, Stanley blurted out, “I love you, I love you both so much,” and felt Eddie kiss him one last time before his orgasm finally died down. 

Their little bubble was warm and safe. Stanley rested his forehead against Eddie’s where their faces laid on the pillow. They could faintly hear Richie planting kisses up and down Eddie’s jaw. Eddie whimpered just as Stan felt Richie leave the snug space they were sharing.

“I’m going to run the bath, loves,” he whispered, kissing them both on the cheek as he got up.

The bathroom door was still cracked open and they could hear Richie turning on the faucets. Stanley had half a mind not to leave this bed ever again, wrapping all of his limbs around Eddie and squeezing his small body tight against his chest. He could feel a smile on Eddie’s lips from where his face was resting now in the crook of his neck. Then he remembered what Richie usually did with Eddie after a particularly exhausting session.

“You’re so wonderful, you know that,” Stanley whispered, running his hands up and down Eddie’s sweaty back. “You did such a good job, Eddie.”

Eddie sighed contentedly against him, planting a kiss against Stanley’s pulse. “I love you, too, Stan.”

It was understandable that Eddie couldn’t stand; his muscles like jelly, Stanley lifted him up in his arms and followed where Richie had gone into the bathroom. He had drawn a bubble bath filled with lavender epsom salts. Richie had left a balm out with calming massage oils to the side of the sink for after they dried off. 

All three of them were silently thankful they had decided on the house with the giant jet-stream tub that could fit them comfortably. Richie and Stan sat shoulder to shoulder, Richie’s arm draped around Stan. Richie teased them both about saving the video of just the two of them to jerk off to during all of his tours. Eddie sat curled up between their laps as they pampered him and cleaned him off. Soft soap suds ran down his cheeks now, dimpled in his bright smile.

“You’re both so amazing,” Eddie murmured happily, nuzzling between them both. “I think my ass is going to need a break for the foreseeable future, though.”

Richie chuckled underneath him and gave him a gentle kiss on the forehead. “I love you both so much.”

Stanley shifted his legs to lean closer into them both, taking Eddie by the chin and kissing him softly. It seemed like he couldn’t get enough of him now. As happy as he had been with Richie, he never guessed that joy could grow, opening his heart exponentially. This was pure bliss; he actually felt… complete. “I love you both, too. And maybe it won’t be a bad idea to take a few days off of work with me, huh, Eddie?”

“And be stuck in the house with you two all week?” Eddie chuckled. A serene smile grew on his face as he sighed back into Stanley’s kiss. “Sounds perfect.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys appreciated the softness in all the horny <3


End file.
